sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V5 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 5 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 1st - Dave Russell - Jumped off a cliff 2nd - Gabriella Parker - Shot repeatedly by Theodore Fletcher 3rd - Daniel Whitten - Shot in the head by Hansel Williams 4th - Dan Liu - Shot repeatedly by Theodore Fletcher 5th - Jason Meyers - Shot in the head by Joe Carrasco 6th - Kelly Peterson - Throat slashed by Katarina Konipaski 7th - David Zimmer - Fell from balcony when railing collapsed, due to an accidental shove from Cassidy Kant 8th - Sven Olsen - Bludgeoned by Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer 9th - Francis St. Ledger - Pushed down the stairs by Megan Emerson 10th - Kaitlyn Williamson - Stabbed by Miranda Millers 11th - Becca Everett - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 12th - Chuck Soileau - Struck by blade thrown by Miles Strickland 13th - Carmina Maliksi - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Joachim Lovelace 14th - Naomi Bell - Speared by Summer Simms 15th - Venice Pennington-Johannes - Shot by Lana Torres 16th - Michael Whaley - Stabbed by Amaranta Montalvo 17th - 18th - 19th - 20th - 21st - 22nd - 23rd - 24th - 25th - 26th - 27th - 28th - 29th - 30th - 31st - 32nd - 33rd - 34th - 35th - 36th - 37th - 38th - 39th - 40th - 41st - 42nd - 43rd - 44th - 45th - 46th - 47th - 48th - 49th - 50th - 51st - 52nd - 53rd - 54th - 55th - 56th - 57th - 58th - 59th - 60th - 61st - 62nd - 63rd - 64th - 65th - 66th - 67th - 68th - 69th - 70th - 71st - 72nd - 73rd - 74th - 75th - 76th - This is the halfway point in the game 77th - 78th - 79th - 80th - 81st - 82nd - 83rd - 84th - 85th - 86th - 87th - 88th - 89th - 90th - 91st - 92nd - 93rd - 94th - 95th - 96th - 97th - 98th - 99th - 100th - 101st - 102nd - 103rd - 104th - 105th - 106th - 107th - 108th - 109th - 110th - 111th - 112th - 113th - 114th - 115th - 116th - 117th - 118th - 119th - 120th - 121st - 122nd - 123rd - 124th - 125th - 126th - 127th - 128th - 129th - 130th - 131st - 132nd - 133rd - 134th - 135th - 136th - 137th - 138th - 139th - 140th - 141st - 142nd - 143rd - 144th - 145th - 146th - 147th - 148th - 149th - 150th - 151st - WINNER - Kill Rankings 2 Kills: : Theodore Fletcher'' (Gabriella Parker, Dan Liu)'' 1 Kill: : Hansel Williams (Daniel Whitten) : Joe Carrasco (Jason Meyers) : Katarina Konipaski (Kelly Peterson) : Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer (Sven Olsen) : Megan Emerson (Francis St. Ledger) : Miranda Millers (Kaitlyn Williamson) : Maximilian Sawyer (Becca Everett) : Miles Strickland (Chuck Soileau) : Joachim Lovelace (Carmina Maliksi) : Summer Simms (Naomi Bell) : Lana Torres (Venice Pennington-Johannes) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Dave Russell (Suicide by jumping off a cliff) :David Zimmer (Fell from balcony when railing collapsed)